Locked in with Roy Mustang
by No No 22
Summary: Ed and Roy are stuck inside Roy's office... Well more like two people locked them in... It started out harmless and innocent...but then...things started to heat up...a lot. LEMON ALERT! Warning: This yaoi could cause emence drooling and nosebleed! oneshot


**Locked in with Roy Mustang!**

**No No 22: Hi peoples!**

**Edward: Um...hi...**

**Roy: Hi...**

**Edward: Who the hell are you first of all?**

**No No 22: Lol! I'm No No 22, but you can call me No No or No No-chan, either way is fine! -**

**Roy: No No or No No-chan...**

**No No 22: Yup! Anyways, this is my first time working with you guys! I'm so honored! Lol! **

**Edward: (sewatdrops) Thanks I guess No No...**

**Roy: ...**

**No No 22: I'm sorry if I got you a bit nervouse. **

**Roy: Just a little No No, but I'm okay, I'm not sure about shorty though.**

**Edward: WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU STUPID JERK! I'M NOT SHORT OR LITTLE OR ANYTHING! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME SHORT OR LITTLE OR SHRIMP OR SHORT-STUFF OR-**

**No No 22: (sweatdrops) Yup, you're diffenitly the Edward Elric I came to love lol!**

**Edward: (mutters things about killing Roy) So No No...is this your first FMA fanfic?**

**No No 22: Yup! I've written more Naruto fanfics than anything else.**

**Roy: Who about?**

**No No 22: Sasuke and Naruto of course! There the cutest yaoi couple-**

**Roy and Edward: Excuse me?**

**No No (sweatdrops) In the Naruto-verse of course! In the Fullmetal Alchemist-verse, you two are the cutest yaoi couple.**

**Edward: I thought so.**

**No No 22: Anyways...Readers, this is my first FMA fanfic so be nice with me! This fanfic will contain a lemon! With this lemon...it will be my second time writing one... Hehehe, but I'm sure you'll like it! Just so you know...there will be a bit of OOC-ness! Mostly on Riza... Enjoy!**

**-x- -x-**

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Roy Mustang managed to say behind the piles of papers at his desk. Roy heard the door squeak open and heard footsteps and the squeaking of metal coming towards him.

"You wanted to see me colonel?" Roy heard Ed's voice say. Roy looked up from his paper work to see the blonde teen and his younger brother, Alphonse across his desk. Roy nodded.

"Yes I did, Fullmetal," Roy said as he put down his pen. He looked at Ed for a moment before continueing to speak. "You've been-

"Colonel Mustang!" Riza's voice suddenly interupted Roy. Roy turned his attention to Riza, as so did Ed and Alphonse. Riza seemed worried and was holding a folder. On the folder the words, Important Business, was stamped across of it. Roy sighed warily.

"Yes Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Roy said warily. Riza then dropped the folder in front of Roy. She pointed at it.

"You need to look at these," Riza said with urgency in her voice. Ed raised a brow in curiousity and Alphonse merely glanced at Ed. Roy stared at the folder in front of him then at Riza, who merely frowned at him. Roy groaned and picked up the folder and opened it. His eyes got wide when he saw what was inside the folder. They were pictures of alchemists torn to bits or exploded to bits. As Roy looked through the pictures, Riza glanced at Alphonse, who as well glanced at her. Both of them glanced at Ed, then to Roy. Riza and Alphonse looked at each other and grinned evily (or at least Riza did) as they both nodded slowly. Sadly, both Ed and Roy failed to see the evil smirks Riza and Alphonse were throwing at them. Riza loudly cleared her throat and her face became blank.

"I'll leave you alone with the pictures colonel," Riza said.

"Fine," Roy said waving his hand, signaling for her to leave. Riza leaned slightly forward for a small bow and walked towards the door. Riza slowly squeaked the door open and paused.

"Alphonse...can you come with me? I need your help to carry a few boxes to the storage closet. Alphonse looked at Ed.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked innocently. Ed looked Alphonse and nodded.

"Yeah. You go and help the lieutenant, Al," Ed said with a smile. Alphonse nodded and walked out of the office with Riza, but before they left, Riza quickly grabbed Roy's jacket. Unfortunately, Ed and Roy, both failed to see that and hear a small click, as Riza silenlty locked in both alchemists with Alphonse by her side. Ed sighed and looked at Roy with a bored expression; Roy was still looking at the pictures. Ed's curiousity started to build as he wondered what the pictures were. Ed silently sat himself on Roy's desk and leaned forward to see the pictures. As soon as he saw the picture of an alchemist torn to bits, Ed gasped in shock. Roy heard him and looked up at Ed. He sighed sadly, catching the blonde's attention. Ed looked at Roy for a moment before turning his attention back to the pictures.

"Scar is responsible isn't he?" Ed muttered. Roy scowled.

"I'm afraid so," Roy mummbled. There was a long moment of silence, but was broken when Roy stood up from his chair and walked towards his coach, where he sat down. Ed looked at Roy for a moment before he got off from the desk and joined Roy. Ed sighed sadly before turning his attention to Roy.

"So...what did you want to tell me colonel?" Ed asked innocently. Roy looked at Ed for a moment.

"I wanted to tell you that you got a new mission," Roy said warily. Ed groaned, making Roy look at him with surprised look. "Don't you want a mission?"

"To tell the truth...not really," Ed said. "I don't want to complain, but I've been working my butt off on every mission! It's been a long time since I had a break."

"It's your size that's making you tire so quickly," Roy said teasingly, with a smirk. Ed growled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY SIZE THAT'S MAKING ME TIRE SO QUICKLY!" Ed yelled angrily. Roy chucjled lightly only making Ed angrier.

"I mean that you're short and because of that, you get tired quickly," Roy said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT SHORT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME SHORT YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled even more angrily. Ed's face was red from anger. Roy chuckled lightly.

"I'll tell you what. You can have a week to relax before you get your mission," Roy said with a gentle smile. He ruffled Ed's soft hair lightly. "You deserve it, Fullmetal."

Ed stare at Roy for a few moments, a blush tinting his cheeks. Roy laughed lightly and looked outside his window; it was already dark. Roy checked his pocket watch; it was 8:27 PM. Roy sighed.

"It's getting late Fullmetal. You should be getting home," Roy said. Ed frowned.

"What about you?" Ed said. Roy raised a brow.

"I guess I should leave as well," Roy said thoughtfully. He stayed seated for a moment before getting up. "Come on."

Ed blinked as he too got up from the coach and followed Roy to the door. Roy made a move to get his jacket, only to realize that it wasn't there. Roy raised a brow in wonder, but shrugged it off.

_'I must've left it at home,' _Roy thought, as reached out to open the door. Roy turned the doorknob and pulled...the door didn't budge. Roy raised a brow again.

"What the hell?" Roy muttered as he tried to open the door again.

"What's wrong colonel?" Ed said frowning. Roy looked at Ed.

"The door won't open," Roy said plainly. Ed's eyes widened.

"What!" Ed said as he tried to open the door as well. Ed growled in frustration. _'This can't be happening! I-I can't be locked in! Especially with Colonel Mustang! This just can't be happening!'_

"Ed are you alright?" Roy said worriedly, snapping Ed from his thoughts. Ed jumped slightly and nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm okay," Ed muttered. There was a long period of silence, before Ed broked it. "Now what do we do?"

"I guess we wait till someone comes," Roy sighed as he walked back to the coach and sat down.

"EH!?" Ed said in shock. Roy merely nodded. Ed's eyes were wide. _'How I wish I wasn't me right now! God...you must really hate me to put me in a situation like this!'_

"Why don't you sit down Ed?" Roy suddenly said, looking at the shocked blonde. Ed looked at Roy for a few moments.

"O-okay," Ed said nervously, as he made his way back to the coach with Roy (it never occured to Ed to use alchemy to create a way out of the office...he's that nervous around Roy). Ed nervously sat at the end of the coach, keeping safe distances between him and Roy. Roy looked at Ed with a confused look.

"What's with you Fullmetal? You've been acting really weird," Roy said, a hint of concern in his voice. Ed nervously looked at Roy with a small blush tinting his face. "It's like as if you have PMS or something."

"What! For your information I'm a guy! I can't have PMS. You're sick colonel!" Ed shouted as he got up from the coach and stood up instead.

"I didn't mean to offend you! Besides, I didn't say that you did have PMS! I said it just seems like you do!" Roy shouted back. "You didn't even answer my question."

"Well I don't got PMS...and nothing's wrong with me either," Ed said angrily, a blush tinting his face. Roy watched Ed's face for a moment before smirking.

"You seem really nervous about something," Roy said. Ed blushed. "Did you have a date with someone?"

"Of course not!" Ed yelled, becoming even redder. Roy laughed out loud. Ed growled angrily. "What are you laughing at?!"

"You," Roy said with a smirk. Ed glared at Roy.

"Why you!" Ed said as he walked towards Roy, but then he accidentally tripped over his own feet, and accidentally fell into Roy's lap in a really awkward position. And when I say awkward position, I mean Ed accidentally fell on Roy's lap and was now straddling the man, his arms were around the man's neck, and his face was an inch away from the man. Ed blushed furiously as he stared into Roy's wide and shocked eyes.

"Uh I-I'm s-sorry!" Ed stuttered as he tried to get off Roy, but he only fell back on top of Roy. Ed blushed out of embarrassment and hanged his head, refusing to look into the dark eyes of Roy he so muched loved. "I-I-I...I'm s-s-sorry c-colonel!"

Ed continued to hang his head, until he suddenly felt a warm hand cup his chin and made him look into soft dark eyes.

"What are you sorry for?" Roy said gently as he then suddenly kissed Ed gently. Ed's eyes widened in shock for a moment before becoming half lidded. Roy broke the kiss and looked into Ed's half lidded eyes. Roy smiled as he stroked Ed's soft cheek.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss your soft lips, Ed," Roy said gently to the blonde alchemist. Roy suddenly pulled the blonde into an embrace. "To hold you close..."

Ed buried his face into Roy's chest, enjoying the warmth.

"Me too...Roy," Ed said softly. Ed then broke away from the gentle embrace and kissed Roy on the lips. Roy didn't hesitate to respond. Ed wrapped his auto mail arm and his flesh arm around Roy's neck to deepen the kiss. Roy lightly licked Ed's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Ed immediately granted Roy's wish and let the older man enter his tongue into his mouth. Roy's tongue rubbed against Ed's, making the blonde let out a small mewl. As Roy's tongue touched every spot it could reach, Roy's hand travled to Ed's coat. Roy immeadiately took the blonde's red coat and threw it somewhere on the ground. Ed mewled as Roy's tongue touched a sentitive spot in his mouth. The blonde suddenly needed air. Ed gently bit Roy's tongue, letting him know that he needed air. Roy broke the kiss and stared into Ed's eyes as he then took Ed's black jacket off. Ed pouted cutely.

"No fair. You're stripping me from my clothes while you still have yours on," Ed whinned cutely. Roy smirked.

"Life isn't always fair, Fullmetal," Roy said. Ed frowned. Roy then quickly took Ed's black shirt off and threw it somewhere on the ground, to reveal Ed's muscular chest. Roy smirked as he then nipped Ed's neck and then kissed Ed lustfully on the lips. Ed responded and let Roy's tongue to enter. He was amazed what Roy's tongue could do. As Roy attacked Ed with hot kisses, Ed silently unbuttoned Roy's shirt, to reveal another muscular chest. Suddenly, Roy pushed Ed onto the coach and straddeled the blonde teen. Roy left the comfort of Ed's swollen lips and started to leave a trail of kisses down Ed' neck. Ed moaned in pleasure as Roy kissed harder. Ed suddenly felt something throbbing between his legs. Ed groaned as he slowly reached out and grabbed his own throbbing crotch. Roy's hand then stopped him. Ed looked at Roy with a flushed face. Roy stared blankly at him.

"Let me help you with that," Roy suddenly said, as he unbuckled Ed's belt and tore Ed from his leather pants and boxers to reveal a hardened erection. Roy brought his head down towards Ed's erection. Ed mewled as he felt Roy's hot breath against his hardened erection. Roy lick the tip of the erection, licking away some pre-cum and earning a moan from the blonde.

"Nnng...R-Roy," Ed moaned out when Roy put the tip of the erection into his mouth and sucked lightly. Roy put half of Ed's erection into his mouth and sucked lightly. Ed moaned. "Aaaah."

Ed wanted to thrust into Roy's mouth in and out, but Roy held Ed's hips firmly, so the blonde was at the older man's mercy. Roy put more of Ed' erection into his mouth until his nose was touching the blonde locks. Ed let out a small moan. Roy silently traced his tongue around the hardened erection, earning moans from his blonde lover. Roy suddenly hummed lighlty and Ed let a loud moan.

"Aaaah...Roy...a-again," Ed moaned out. Roy obeyed and hummed once more, making Ed let out another loud moan. Roy then released the erection and looked at Ed with lustfull eyes. Ed was panting and was glaring at Roy. "W-why...did you...s-stop?"

"Because I wanted to," Roy said plainly.

"Why you bas-nng," Ed was cut off as Roy kissed Ed roughly on the lips. Roy broke the kiss after a moment. Roy stared into lustfull golden eyes as Ed stared into lustfull onyx eyes. Roy then reached out and caressed Ed's cheek. Before Roy could retreat the hand, Ed grabbed it and started to lick Roy's index finger and middle finger. Roy watched in amusement until Ed stopped licking them. Ed looked at Roy expectantly.

"I'm waiting," Ed said. Roy looked at Ed for a moment in shock.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked concernly. He did want to fuck the blonde real hard, but the blonde's pain concerned him. Ed nodded with a flushed face.

"Yeah...I'm sure," Ed sai breathlessly. Roy looked at Ed for a moment before he stripped himself from his pants and boxers. Ed looked at roy with hazy eyes. Roy gave Ed a look before he grabbed Ed's erection and started to pump it. "Aaaah!"

Roy continued to pump Ed for a moment before he hesitantly entered the first finger in Ed's enterance. Ed didn't seem to notice the first finger, but when Roy entered the second, Ed took a sharp inhale. Roy tried to relax Ed by pumping him a bit more roughly, to his joy, Ed let out a moan of pleasure. Roy then did the scissor action with his to fingers. Ed clenched his hands in pain. After a painful moment, Roy took out his fingers from Ed's enterance. Roy stretched out Ed's legs to get a better view. Roy readied himself to go inside of Ed. Roy looked at Ed.

"Ready?" Roy said. Ed looked at Roy for a moment before he nodded. Roy nodded, before he went inside Ed. Ed cried out in pain immediately. He clenched and unclenched his hands as Roy slowly thrusted into him. Roy leaned forward and kissed Ed's lips gently as he thrusted again into Ed. Roy decided to thrust into Ed slowly, so not to cause much pain to the blonde. Ed pulled Roy into a rough kiss. Ed thought if he took his mind off the pain somehow, he will be in less pain. Sadly it didn't work so well as Roy thrusted into Ed and the blonde alchemist let a cry in pain. Roy watched his blonde lover, as tears started to stream out from the corners of Ed's eyes. Roy wiped them off and gently nipped Ed's neck.

"Does it hurt?" Roy asked. Ed nodded and let out a cry.

"Yes...yes..." Ed managed to say as Roy thrusted into him again. Roy kissed Ed hotly.

"Relax...the pain will go away if you do," Roy said. Ed whimpered slightly as he tried to relax. After a few moments of trying to relax, Ed found Roy's theory to be correct. The pain subsided and was replace with pleasure. Roy thrusted into Ed again, earning a moan, much to Roy's joy.

"Nnng Ro-oy!" Ed moaned. "Nnng it feels good! Aaah faster...nnng harder Roy!"

Roy didn't hesitate to obey as he thrusted into Ed faster and a lot harder, hitting the special spot in Ed. After moments of thrusting, Ed started to rocking with Roy.

"Aaah!" Ed moaned out in pleasure. Ed never thought that having sex would be so good. He never thought it would take all his stress away. _'God...you must really love me to put me in this kind of situation.'_

Roy thrusted into Ed, earning another moan from the blonde. Roy then scooped up Ed, so now Ed was in his lap. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, as he also wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy then grabbed Ed's erection and started to pump it as he once more thrusted into Ed. Ed let out a long moan as he threw his head back slightly. Ed suddenly had this strange feeling growing inside him.

"Aaaah Roy! Something is nnng happening!" Ed said through moans. Roy smirked.

"You're going to cum soon," Roy said as he nipped Ed's neck and kept on thrusting into Ed.

"Wha-aaaah!" Ed moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, the strange feeling Ed was feeling bursted as he cumed all over his stomach and on his lover's stomach. But Roy kept on thrusting into Ed and kept on pumping Ed. After a few moments of thrusting and moaning, Roy then moaned as he cumed inside of Ed. Ed moaned as well in pleasure.

"Aaaah...nnng...t-that felt...s-so good. Aaah R-Roy!" Ed moaned as Roy collapsed on Ed. Roy panted tiredly and so did Ed. Roy slowly left Ed's tight and hot entrance. Ed whimpered in dissapointment. Roy smirked and kissed Ed gently.

"Like I told you before, Fullmetal...you got one week to relax," Roy whispered huskily in Ed's ear. Ed mewed lightly.

"I-I look f-forward to it," Ed said softly. Roy looked into Ed's hazy eyes. He smiled gently and brought the blonde into an embrace.

"I'm sure you will," Roy whispered. He rubbed Ed's neck soothingly as Ed snuggled against his chest. He looked down at the blonde. Roy had to admit, Ed did look beautiful with his hair loose from its braid and his normally alert eyes now hazy. After a few moments, both alchemists got up and collected their clothes. After they were dressed they looked at each other. Ed blushed furiously while Roy just smirked. Suddenly Roy raised a brow.

"You know...we could've gotten out of my office really simple..." Roy said.

"Oh?" Ed said, looking at Roy with a questioning look. Roy nodded.

"You could've used your alchemy," Roy said. Ed looked at Roy for a moment before slapping his forehead.

"Boy I'm stupid!" Ed said angrily. Roy smirked.

"But I'm glad you are," Roy said. "We would've never done it."

Ed blushed furiously and nodded slowly.

"I-I guess," Ed said nervously. He cleared his throat and walked towards the door. Ed clapped his hands together then put his hands to the door. Blue light shown brightly as another door was formed. Ed slowly opened the door and smiled when it did. He looked over to Roy who smiled in return. Ed then walked out of the room, but then tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"What the!" Ed growled angrily as he sat up and looked at what he tripped over. His eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"What's wrong?" Roy said as he stepped out of his office. He looked at Ed who was pointing at something at the ground. Roy averted his attention to it and his eyes widened in surprise and shock like Ed. There...on the ground...lieing on the ground unconsious...was Rixa and Al. Riza chest was covered in blood as she had a major nosebleed. Ed and Roy's eye twitched in anger and in embarrasement. Riza and Al had been easedropping and somewhere in the process, both of them had became unconsious and Riza had gotten a nosebleed. Both Riza and Alphonse...were going to recieve a loud...and violent talk with Ed...and maybe Roy...

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22: So...How did you like it!?**

**Edward: It was...great. (blush) BUT I'M SO GOING TO KILL RIZA AND AL!**

**Roy: I'm with Ed.**

**Alphonse: Don't kill me brother! Riza talked me into it! **

**Riza: No I didn't! You did it on your own free will!**

**Edward: I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS! (gets an axe)**

**Alphonse and Riza: OMG! (runs away from Ed)**

**Edward: COME BACK HERE!!!!!!**

**Roy: He looks so cute when he's angry...but he's deadly when he's angry...(sweatdrops)**

**No No 22: Hahahaha. (sweatdrops) Be carefull...don't make him too angry...You'll be dead before you can even marry him if you do...(sweatdrops)**

**Roy: ...You're right...(sweatdrops)**

**No No 22: Yeah...Anyways, readers! How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it in between? Or was it beyond good!? Tell me in your reviews! Please review! ...Yup...well bye!!!!**

**In the distance: I'LL KILL YOU! (cries of fear follow)**

**No No 22: (sweatdrops) O.O;**


End file.
